thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Unfinished Business
Unfinished Business is the sixteenth episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on February 26, 2001. It was directed by Félix Enríquez Alcalá and written by Edward Allen Bernero. Plot As doctors try to save Bobby's life, the police search the city for Bobby's drug-addicted childhood friend, who shot him. They capture the shooter, but Bobby dies. Short summary Bobby goes into surgery after being shot by his childhood friend, Paulie. The paramedics gather at the hospital with Bobby's mother while the cops scour the city for Paulie. Paulie's sister, Gina, tries to help the cops find her brother, and Kim obviously blames the girl for getting Bobby involved with Paulie again in the first place. Carlos isn't sure he feels like part of the paramedic family yet. Bobby doesn't make it, and Paulie goes to jail. Characters Main Also starring * Kirk Acevedo as Paulie Fuentes * Miriam Colon as Theresa Caffey (credited as Miriam Colón) * Paul Calderon as Bobby's father * Judy Reyes as Gina Fuentes * Anne Twomey as Catherine Zambrano * Saundra McClain as Nurse Mary Proctor * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen (listed as uncredited) Guest * Anthony Verdi as Young Bobby * Stephen Singer as Dr. Peterson * Tasha Lawrence as Detective Kyser * James Kiberd as Dollar * Derek Kelly as D.K. * Bill Walsh as Firefighter Billy Walsh * Kristen Vermilyea as Nurse Ginny * Robert Westenberg as Dr. Gambetti * Matt Vos Burgh as Young Paulie * Natalie Carter as ER Nurse (credited as Natalie E. Carter) * Albert S. as Dealer * Justin Campbell as Junkie * Jonathan Glovin as Bobby's opponent Trivia * This episode marks the death of Bobby Caffey and the first cast member to leave the show. Music *Enya: "Only Time" Quotes (flashback/dream) Bobby: So now what, we shake hands, say you're sorry, huh? Bobby's Dad: I'm not sorry. Bobby: You're not? Bobby's Dad: No. Bobby: You abandoned us. Bobby's Dad: I had to be happy. I had to live. We got married so young, then all the babies came and... I just wanted a life of my own. Bobby: Now who do you think had to be the father of this family? _______________________________ Jimmy: Maybe you should go ask the boss if he could spare you, go down to the hospital. Taylor: Like I wouldn't go crazy just standing there. Jimmy: You're starin' at the phone, Alex. Come on. Go downstairs keep yourself busy with the equipment or somethin'. Taylor: I'm fine. (to herself) Come on, Bobby. _______________________________ (flashback/dream) Bobby's Dad: You look good. Bobby: Go to hell. Bobby's Dad: You look like your mother. Bobby: Don't talk about her. Bobby's Dad: She was a beautiful woman. Bobby: She is a beautiful woman. Bobby's Dad: A very special woman. Bobby: My mother's none of your damn business. _______________________________ Det. Kyser: Any idea where to look? Sully: Oh, from what I could gather from the medic's partner, the shooter's a junkie, heroin. Pretty bad. Now, the medic threw his stash in the toliet, so this guy's gotta be lookin' to cop somewhere. Det. Kyser: So all we have to do is find out if anyone deals drugs in New York and sit on them. Davis: Bosco's runnin' a few spots right now. Sully: Junkie's don't keep secrets for very long. _______________________________ Gina: What happened? Davis: Your brother may have hurt somebody. Gina: My brother doesn't hurt anybody but himself. Sully: Yeah? Well, he graduated tonight. _______________________________ Faith (entering a crack house): Oh, they redecorated since the last time. Bosco: How do you end up shooting dope in a place like this and not know you screwed up? Faith: I'm pretty sure they know. So how many of these places are we plannin' on hitting? Bosco: All of 'em. _______________________________ Bosco: New pad, Bernard? Dollar Bill/Bernard: I'm not doin' anything here but sleepin'. Faith: We heard that you had a visitor here tonight. Dollar Bill/Bernard: Oh, yeah? Who told you that? Ohh... I'm gonna kill that little son of a bitch. Bosco: Where is he? Dollar Bill/Bernard: He's headed over to the Greeks. Bosco: On 108th? Faith: Is lookin' to cop? Dollar Bill/Bernard: Well, why else would you goes see those dirty bastards, huh? Bosco: Well, you might as well go back to sleep. Narcotics won't be able to get here until the morning to toss the joint anyway. They'll love hearing about your new address. Dollar Bill/Bernard: I'm not holdin' here, this is my new home. Bosco: Well, we'll find out in the morning, won't we? Spread the word! No peace for anyone who helps Paulie Fuentes! _____________________________ Faith: He's still in surgery, that's all they know at the desk. It's gonna be mornin' soon. Bosco: Yeah, it's long operation. Faith: Well, we hit every place that I can think of. Bosco: Let's go. Faith: Let's go where? Bosco: This is New York. There's always another spot. _____________________________ Carlos: Any word? Doc: It'll be a while. He's... He's, uh, he's strong, young. Carlos: He's got a hole in his heart. Doc: You okay? Carlos: Yeah, don't worry about it. Doc: I am. Carlos: Remember when Jerry got shot? I didn't really know him. I only spent that one day with him. Everyone was so freaked. I felt kind of left out, almost envious, you know? Doc: Envious? Carlos: Yeah, it was like you guys were all a family. Doc: We are. Carlos: I've been here more than a year and I'm no closer to being part of that family. _____________________________ (flashback/dream) Bobby: Why did you leave? Bobby's Dad: What? Bobby (referring to when he lost a fight): You wouldn't talk to me after that. And the next morning, you were gone. Bobby's Dad: If I didn't talk it was because I had other things on my mind. It-it wasn't you. Bobby: Mami, Mateo, the girls. It was my fault you were gone. Bobby's Dad: They thought that? Bobby: I thought that! Nobody knew... except Paulie. _____________________________ Paulie: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Bosco: It's a little late for that. _____________________________ (flashback/dream) Bobby (about a fight he lost): I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I lost. I'm sorry. Bobby's Dad: I carried a picture of you everywhere I went. I'm proud of you. Hey, you're the only thing I ever did that was any good... that was worth anything. Bobby: I missed you so much. Bobby's Dad: It wasn't you, you hear me? It wasn't you. _____________________________ (flashback/dream – when Bobby dies) Bobby: I never got to do all the things that I wanted to, you know? Bobby's Dad: You did a lot. You helped people, you saved lives. Bobby: I don't have kids. Never had a wife. Bobby's Dad: You raised a family, my family. You took care of your mother. Bobby: Will they be all right? Bobby's Dad: With you as their father, why wouldn't they? Bobby: Will you be with me? Bobby's Dad: Is that what you want? Bobby: I want that very much. ____________________________ Doc: Hey. Carlos (cleaning Bobby's blood from the ambulance): It's dry. I shoud've done this right away. It's a bitch to clean when it's dry. Doc: Carlos, look... Carlos (still cleaning the blood): No, no. ... Damn it. We got him here, that's the most important thing, right? Doc: Maybe we should get you some coffee. Carlos: No, if I have anymore coffee I'm going to explode. I told you though, didn't I? Not many people make it when they get their chests cracked. Doc: Come on, we'll clean this up later. Carlos: No, it'll be worse then. Doc: We'll get it. Carlos: It's a pretty amazing, my ablitity that I've developed, knowing when somebody's going to... It's not going to come up. Doc: Hey. Carlos. We'll clean it later, okay? Carlos: Okay. ... Okay. ____________________________ Paulie: Is Bobby all right? Bosco: No, he's not. ____________________________ Sully: You know... I don't know Bobby very well... But he seemed like a nice guy. Like he was always trin' to help people. Kim: Yeah. Yeah, he was. He's a nice guy. If he dies on that table... what did being a nice guy get him? Hmm? ___________________________ Ty: You ever talk to him much? Sully: Caffey? No. You? Ty: I puked in his car once. Sully: Now, there's a memory. ___________________________ Carlos: I don't need a lecture. Doc: Lecture? Carlos: I know it selfish for me to be thinking of myself right now, I know that. Doc: Come on. He's out of surgery, and the doctor wants to talk to his mother, and she wants us there. Carlos: 'Us'? Doc: His family. ___________________________ (flashback/dream) Bobby's Dad: Your name tag says 'Caffey'. Bobby: Mommy remarried when I was 16. Bobby's Dad: Irish? Bobby: English. Bobby's Dad: Nice man? Bobby: He's dead, he had a heart attack. It took the paramedics 25 minutes to get there. They wouldn't come without police back up. Bobby's Dad: Why did you take his name? Bobby: Because it wasn't yours. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two